Dragons and Swords
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: I walked out onto the balcony and gasped at what I saw. A DRAGON! The girl upon said "Where is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, The crown Prince Of Aayane?" EHHH? EHHHHHHHHH? I'll change the title.....eventaually.
1. Chapter 1

**Fangirl: My god, I am A genious! **

**Ikuto: No your not.**

**Fangirl:Oh yea?  
Ikuto: Yea, You spelt genious wrong**

**Fangirl:...**

Okay, Ikuto and I were just hanging around in my room, doing NOTHING, When it happened

I heard a huge woosh.

"Hmm? What was that?" I asked Ikuto.

"Look for yourself." He yawned

"Little friggin-" I murmured as I headed to the balcony. Guess what was there? A DRAGON!

I screamed. Good thing My parents weren't home.

"What is it?" Ikuto came rushing over. A girl, about 15 or 16,got off the dragon.

"Saphria." Ikuto whispered.

'WHO?" I yelled. The girl turned around and I saw eyes that challenged Ikuto's.

"Well, look where My li'l bro is at now!" She smiled

"BROTHER!? WHAT THE HELLL IS GOING ON!?" I screamed

"Calm down Amu." Ikuto said, then looked at her.

"Saphria, what are you doing here?" He then asked.

"Listen, the Morgenas are after you, dearest brother. There is a war going on in Aayane, and we desperately need you, The prince of Aayane." She stated bluntly

"PRINCE?! Some, please tell me whats going on!" I asked

"This is Amu, correct?" Saphria asked, pointing to me

"Yes."

"We must take her to Aayane." Saphria said and Ikuto nodded.  
"Now, since Zipporah will only let me ride her, You two must take Cisica."

"You have another dragon?" Ikuto asked, Saphria nodded, and whistled. Instantly another dragon appeared.

"Give us 5 minutes" ikuto asked. Saphria sighed and nodded. Ikuto ushered me into the bedroom.

"IKUTO WHAT-" I started but Ikuto pressed a finger to my lips.

"Listen, Amu. For what I am going to tell you is no lie." He said seriously. I nodded as he continued

"When I was 7, my real mother and father sent me to this land. My real birthplace is Aayane, A very distant town. Saphria is my blood sister, of 16 years. My family is royalty, as you heard, I am a prince." He told me

"A- A prince?" I gasped

"Yea. The Morgenas are our worst nightmare, pure evil. They tried to steal me when I was 6, young and defenceless, but they failed. This was when the Dumpty Key was created, and given to me. It saved me, but my parents still sent me away. Unfortunately to the Hoshinas and Tsukiyomi's. However, if it wasn't for that job they forced me to do, I'd of never have met you. Fate works in strange ways. Anyway, Saphria appears to be an archer, and perhaps has some sword skills. I need to update on those skills." He added

"But, you have to go?" I asked

"I must. I don't think it is wise to bring you, far to dangerous, so i may never see you again. But I want you to know, **i love you.**" He confessed

"IT'S MORE DANGEROUS IF SHE STAYS! Don't you see? The Morgenas will find her, and use her as bait to wring you into a trap, then kill you both!" Saphria exclaimed

"S-S-She had a p-point." I stuttered, still shocked from Ikuto's confession. For I to, love him.

"..Fine.." Ikuto murmered

"Great. Get on Cisica." Saphria. Grinned.

"But-"

"No but's Amu, NOW!"

"o-Ok" I stuttered. I got on the dragon, Ikuto got on behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and "whispered, hold on."

**Fangirl: SO! SO?**

**Ikuto: You saw Eragon, didn;t you?  
Fangirl:....maybe**

**Ikuto: fangirl.**

**Fangirl: OK I DID! Sheesh.**

**Oh Btw, keep Holding on by Arvil Is AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fangirl: Im ored

Ikuto: You mean bored

Fangirl: And azy

Ikuto: You mean lazy….idiot

Fangirl: Yep! I a laxy idiot!

**As we were riding, ON A DRAGON, A thought came to mind**

"**Hey, Ikuto! Why were you talking so weird before!?" I yelled**

"**Because That's how my mother will expect me to talk like!" He yelled back**

"**Well it's annoying!"**

"**Too bad!""emmm."**

"**We're here!" Saphria called. I opened my eyes and gasped. There was a HUGE castle! AND I MEAN HUGE! We landed swiftly near stables, and Saphria got of Her dragon Ikuto got off to, but I just stayed on the dragon, shocked**

"**Hey! Your heavy, git off me!" The…drago said!**

"**IT TALKS!" I shrieked**

"**Yea….duh?" Saphria said**

"**Amu, hurry up." Ikuto said **

"**O-Ok." I got of the dragon shakily**

"**C'mon, let's go see Mother, she's in the throne room." Saphria stated**

**In The Throne Room**

"Mother, I brought Ikuto! And the love of his life." Saphria said when we stepped into the throne room.

"Mon Dieu, Ikuto fell in love with a _mortel_?" Ikuto's mother said

"Mother! If I marry her, she will become immortal! If your going to insult her, I'll just leave." Ikuto growled

"YOUR IMMORTAL!?" I said shocked

"Yes amu, But don't worry, I'm still only 17." Ikuto said

"EHHHHH?" I stated

"Saphria, Take this _mortel_ to her room." 

"Mother! Even I find that insulting! Call her by her name: Amu!" Saphria yelled

"Very well, Take Amu to her room."

"Come on, Amu." Saphria grinned a scary grin."Umm ok…" I said and followed her

"So, how'd ya meet my bro?" Saphria asked

"I…fell on him." I sweat dropped

"So, how long do you think he's loved you?"

"Ummm…I don't know…"

"Tell me about every encounter you've had."

I told her about each one, the good and the bad, 

"Hmm, I'd say since that Embryo event….yea, probably." She stated

"R-Really? That long?!" I gasped

"Mmm, just guessing " She shrugged, then opened a door,

"Well, here you go."OMG~ It was gorgeous! Tres cool! It had one of those cool princess beds, a balcony that looked like it was from Romeo And Juilet!

"H-How..What…." I gasped

"Yep, this is your room until the Morganes are defeated." She nodded

"W-WOW~!"

"Anyway, I gotta help Iku with his sword play, wanna watch?" She asked

"Suure." I shrugged and followed her into a huge courtyard, where Ikuto was shooting arrows-each one a bullseye-

"W-Wow…." I stuttered

"That's nothing. HEY IKUTO! START SHOOTIN THEM CHICKENS!" Saphria hollored

"What!?" I shrieked

"Oh relax, we bring 'em back with a spell afterwords." Saphria assured. Ikuto shot 9 chickens, all of em dropped dead.

"Bring thy death, back to thy life." Saphria murmured and in moments each chicken was up and squawking again."Alright, Ikuto, time to work on your swordplay." 

"Oh, he's worked a scythe before." I said

"Really? Ok, this should be easier than I thought." She smiled and pulled out a sword quickly from her hip.

"Ready, Bro?" She smirked

"I've been ready since the first time they used me." He grinned

"W-What?" She said, shocked, he used this opportunity to nearly knock her sword out of her hands.

"Very well done, Prince." She smirked and struck again, I watched the two of them fight, and it brought back painful memories of Ikuto fighting with Tadase. I felt tears fall onto my cheeks. I hastily whipped them away, but they had already noticed

"Amu?"

"Hmm,? Amu, whats wrong?" Saphria said

"Death Rebel." I muttered

"Oh, Amu, There never going to get me here, that whole incident will never happen again. I swear." He smiled

"Ikuto? Saphria?" I asked them quietly.

"Yes?"

"Is Luna your true sister? I said quietly

Luna was a girl in one grade higher than me, she was Ikuto 'sister'. She too had been tortured by Easter. When she cried, or was very sorrowful, That's when X eggs came. They used to trap her in a cage and make her watch her brother, the only one who had shown her any love, ne tortured as Death Rebel.

"..You would have to ask Saphria."

"Hmm Lunatria? That her full name?" Saphria asked

"Yes."

"Then yep! Li'l Lunatria is fer sure our li'l sister! Oh crap, I gotta go get her! Ikuto, Amu, talk amongst yourselves." She quickly said and ran out

"Well, there's yer answer." Ikuto shrugged

"I guess, so do you have horses?" I asked

"Most likely." He shrugged

"COOOOOL I WANNA RIDE!" I fangirled

"ummm, I'll ask my mother, just, shoo arrows or something." He said and went into the castle.

Suddenly another personcame to mind. Tadase-kun.

**Fangirl: ehhh? EHHH!?**

**Ikuto: I live in a castle? I wuv you Amu**

**Amu:* Blushes***

**Fangirl: So I started reading Black Bird again, I FREAKIN LUV THAT MANGA!**

**Ikuto: You are berry ****J **

**Amu:…Thank you?**

**Fangirl: BERRIES J J J J J J J J!!!! **


End file.
